Unexplained MadnessChapter 1: Curiosity killed the cat
by XxX.DemonxPeach.XxX
Summary: A fanfic of Baxter x Alastor, that I'm still working on, and since there wasn't section for Hazbin Hotel so I just picked ZP, for the sake of it. All characters used belong to Vivziepop A.K.A. Vivienne Medrano
1. Chapter 1

Out of all of all the Hazbins at the Hazbin Hotel Baxter got picked on the most. He was always pranked by the other Hazbins, mostly Angel and Alastor, and today was no different. Angel had hidden pieces of a machine, that Baxter had been working on for weeks,all around the hotel. Stupid arachnid. Baxter thought, while getting dressed. Baxter knew the Hotel inside and out, but he also knew it was a big place, and Angel could ve hidden the parts anywhere. Baxter knew he was gonna need to get some help if he wanted to find those parts, however that was easier said than done. Mimzy, Niffty, and Vaggie were off on holiday, Charlie and Crymini were busy with other things, and the other Hazbin simply didn t care. A now even more annoyed Baxter finally went to the last person he could ask, Alastor. Now Alastor loved to annoy Baxter just as much as Angel, But He and Baxter had some respect for each other, due to their love of science.  
Baxter went up the stairs to Alastor s room and knocked on the door as hard as he could. He was soon greeted by th face of a grinning Alastor, Hello Baxter. , Alastor said as his grin widened, Can I help you with something? he asked, still grinning. Yes, that stupid arachnid, Angel has hidden parts of my machine. , "Really? , Alastor replied" Why didn t I think of that? , Alastor said to himself. Baxter gave him a a straight face and rolled his eyes, Well are you gonna help me or not? Baxter asked. "Hmm Sure. , Alastor replied, As long as I get something in return. , he added Like what? , Baxter asked, I ll let you know when we find all the parts. , Alastor replied, and thus the search started.  
They first searched Angel s, it would be the most clever place to hides something, for most of the other Hazbins were scared to go in there. Baxter and Alastor busted into the room and immediately began searching. Baxter first checked the dresser, but all that was in there was a mess of red, black, and pink clothing. Alastor, checked the closet only to find the same along with a box of stolen junk. After a while of searching, Alastor gave the suggestion of Baxter checking under the bed. Why don t you check? ,Baxter asked I m far too tall and big to fit under there. , Alastor replied. Baxter sighed and got on his knees and went under the bed. It was a extremely dark, so Baxter just felt around for anything metallic, or that felt like a part. After a while Baxter got a strange feeling on his thigh, as if someone was rubbing it. He simply shrugged it off, it was common for him to have feelings of something touching him. The only thing he didn t get was that it continued through out the day, and usually they just come and go.  
After a long day of searching Baxter and Alastor managed to find most of the parts of the machine. Great! Only two more pieces to go! , Baxter said with glee But we should get some rest. He added, Agreed. , replied Alastor. The two men went off their separate ways to their rooms. As Baxter got dressed in his night-wear he thought to himself Was Alastor the one rubbing my thing? , No. he responded to himself His nails would dig right into me. , he added. Baxter continued to ponder what the feeling on his thigh was, until he fell asleep. 


	2. Unexplained Madness Chapter 2: Rumors

Baxter awoke to the sound of knocking at this door. He got up, got his dress shirt on, and look through the small peep-hole in his door, it was Alastor. Baxter opened the door as quickly as he could, "Did you find another part?" Baxter yelled out, "First off, good morning to you too.", Alastor replied, "Second off, yes, I did find another part.", he added, Baxter smiled with glee, as he grabbed the part from Alastor's hand, "Only one more to go.", Baxter said with a widened smile. Baxter put the part up with the others, in a small box on top of a shelf in his closet. "Now, where should we search next?" Alastor asked. Baxter rubbed his chin trying to fogure out where they hadn't checked, then remember "The attic". Baxter gave the suggestion of checking the attic, "Very well then." Alastor replied, walking off to the attic. Baxter yelled at Alastor, saying he would be there in a little while. Baxter got dressed, and turned to head out the door, only to see Angel's pale rose face.

"Hello Baxter." Angel said with a smirk, "What do you want, your stupid arachnid?" Baxter replied. "What, I can't visit my "Best Friend". "Angel said," We are not friends! ", Baxter replied," Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to. ", Bexter said walking off," Ya know the only reason Al's helping ya is, cause he likes ya. ", Baxter stopped dead in his tracks when he heard what Angel said, but Baxter knew Angel loved to lie about everything. So, He stook his head up and walked off to the attic to find Alastor. When Baxter got up to the attic he spotted Alastor searching for the last part. Baxter stared Alastor wondering if Angel was telling the truth.

Alastor looked up at the pondering Baxter" Aren't ya gonna start looking? ", Alastor asked," I mean this is your machine on the line. ", he soon added." Oh…y-yeah. "Baxter stuttered out as he searched for the part. While Baxter was searching, he kept an eye on Alastor, still wondering if what Angel said was true. He kept wondering, until he got the same feeling on his thigh again, and this time a lot rougher. He assumed it was Alastor, but Baxter was staring dead at him, searching. Baxter was freaking out, he didn't know who or what was touching him," Baxter! ", Alastor yelled out, breaking Baxter free of his panic. Baxter took three deep breaths," Are you alright? "Alastor asked" Y-yeah. "Baxter replied," Good "Alastor replied" Cause I found the last part. "Alastor presented the final part. Baxter gave off a weak smile and a small" Thank you. "to Alastor," Now what do you want in return? "Baxter asked," I'll let you know tomorrow. "Alastor replied. Baxter nodded and left to his room. That night Baxter mind was everywhere, he could barely sleep." Could Alastor really like me? ", he pondered throughout the night.


End file.
